Laguna takes over his mind
by sunnyday2004
Summary: What happens when Laguna's trapped in Squalls head?Find out in this humorous tale!Hope you enjoy!
1. The Pickles

Disclaimer:i do not own any of these ff8 characters.they belong to square soft.Wish they did though  
  
  
As you may know this story is about Laguna getting trapped in Squall's mind.You must probably know how frustrating it is for Squall just to think about Laguna.So what would happen?Find out in this fic i made.  
  
  
  
The writing is like this  
  
Rinoa:.....  
  
Also mind talking will be like this  
  
Laguna: // text//  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Day after the incident*~  
  
Squall got up with a groan holding his hand on his head as the alarm clock rang loudly.He knew already Laguna was stuck in his mind so he was frustrated and had a headache.  
  
Laguna://what about the pickles!?you forgot them again!?we have to go get them!//  
  
  
Squall moaned and fell back on his bed for frustrated.  
  
Squall://will you just be quiet for once!?//  
  
He jumped back up as Rinoa and Selphie ran in and tilted their heads in confusment.  
  
Rinoa: time to wake up sleepy head!  
  
Squall jumped up and shoke his head as he walked out.  
  
Squall://go back to Esthar to get your pickles?//  
  
Laguna://but they're very special to me!//  
  
Squall shoke his head again.  
  
Squall://i don't think they're that special....//  
  
Laguna://fine!//  
  
He kept walking although he was dizzy.He found his way to the infirmary and fell on the bed.Dr.Kazzoski walked in with a shake off her head as she sighed quietly.  
  
Dr.kazzoski:here again?well why don't you rest...maybe that will help.  
  
Squall fell asleep as Zell busted through the infirmary like there was an emergency.He ran into the spot Squall was in and stared shaking and sighing also.  
  
Zell:so thats where you were?here?Selphie said you went out of Balamb...  
  
Squall:yeah whatever  
  
  
He drifted back to sleep without any interuptions then woke up the next day.  
  
  
*~~~*The Next Day*~~*  
  
Squall ended up going to Esthar for Laguna's pickles.Rinoa Zell Quistis Selphie and of course Laguna were there too.  
  
They finally reachedd Laguna's little shack he called home.Except you know Laguna is in his head.  
  
They enter the 'shack' and look around finding rotten old disgusting pickles in the pickle jar.The jar was left pen and the pickles were ruined.  
  
Laguna://NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!MY PICKLES!I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD'VE GONE EARLIER!//  
  
Squall://it would've been the same you don't need any pickles anyway...and u dragged us here for nothing now they think im crazy!//  
  
As Seifer came crashing in Squall jumped a bit then glared.Seifer toke out his gunblade and so did Squall.Laguna frustrated Squall so much Seifer finally beat him.He had a huge gash and scar on his arm now.Seifer came for no reason maybe to get payback or something.Squall got very angry turning red.The blood gushing out of his arm.  
  
Squall:LAGUNA!!!!!!  
  
  
Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.Rinoa blinked then walked over putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Rinoa: are you ok Squall?  
  
She looked at the gash sighing slightly.She ripped some of her jean coat and put it over his arm tieing it.  
  
Rinoa:that should help for now...we have to hurry to the Infirmary i have a bad feeling!  
  
They all rushed into the car Rinoa driving.SHe went as fast as she could almsot blowing up the Garden Parking Place.Squall was knocked unconsciuos.She dragged him to Dr.Kazzoski.She heared the Doctor sigh.  
  
Rinoa:can you do anything!?  
  
The doctor layed Squall on the bedd then a few hours later Rinoa rushed in.  
  
Rinoa:is he ok?will he be ok?  
  
Kazzoski:im not sure he's losing much blood but i think he'll be fine.  
  
Finally Squall woke up the next day seeing Rinoa by his side smiling.  
  
Laguna://thank god your alive or i would be dead!//  
  
Squall://its good you don't care if i die all you think about is yourself and your like a parasite to me so do me a favor and SHUT UP!// 


	2. Squall's Wound

~~~That Night~~~~  
  
Rinoa Quistis Zell Selphie and Irvine were in the doritormy halls dicussing Squall.Quistis crossed her arms and frowned.  
  
Quistis:well i think he's gone crazy yelling at himself.It doesn't seem right..  
  
Zell:well what if someone is trapped in his mind!?  
  
They all shoke their heads and sighed silently.  
  
~~~Rinoa's POV~~~~  
  
Everyone stared at me with a puzzling look that said "is it because if you?" i shoke my head as to say no but i wasn't quite sure.I just smiled without any clue about this.  
They still looked at me and i shurged and walked back to the Infirmary where Squall lay.  
  
I sat by his side tears forming behind my eyes.I shoke my head making the tears fly away.I smiled a sad smile then a held his hand.He was sleeping like a baby..silent and restless which made my smile grow wider.  
I hugged him and my smile turned to a light one.I looked at the gash it was healed..that meant he would be up and about tomorrow afternoon!I smiled and ran around happily.I saw Selphie & co. come in and smile.I saw Zell and Irvine shake his hand..and Quistis and Selphie hug him.I smiled happily then left waiting for tomorrow.  
  
I went to bed then woke up the next day tired and yawning except i was very excited.I ran over to the Infirmary in my night gown and grabbed Squall's hand and jumped up and down.  
  
Rinoa:Squall!Wake up!  
  
He woke up and stared at me smirking.I was surprised so i leapt foward and hugged him.He kissed me on the cheek and i blushed slightly then hugged tighter.I couldn't believe he was ok.  
  
~~~Back to 3rd person view~~~  
  
Squall smiled then got up looking at the healed gash.He got up and passed Rinoa holding his head.  
  
Laguna://i will still bug you about my pickles!I loved them like my friends!//  
  
Squall://Laguna...you don't have any friends...//  
  
Rinoa smiled and watched puzzled.  
  
Rinoa: are you ok?  
  
Squall nodded but sighed silently.  
  
Laguna://well i loved them like my food!//  
  
Squall://they were your food..//  
  
Laguna://oh yeah!oops!  
  
Squall://whatever....//  
  
Laguna://well buy me some new ones!!!//  
  
Squall://WHY SHOULD I!?i swear im having you removed in a day or two this is getting annoying!//  
  
  
~~~Back To Rinoa's POV~~~  
  
I looked puzzled and walked over to Squall and slipped my hand into his and smiled.I walked with him out of the Infirmary until the others came...that included Seifer.  
  
  
Authors Note: yeah i know that was kind of short and boring..im not that good but i hope to become better.Please review..I hope to get the 3rd chapter up today or tomorrow.I know i liked some lines and that it was funny but not that funny.Im working on this though. 


	3. Was it Edea or Seifer?

Authors note:i know what your thinking...bout time i got this up.But first i should have said this in my other author's note.This is copyrighted by me!Plagrisim is not allowed unless i say.I do keep an eye out!!!You will be reported.I don't want you to think im arrogant or rude but i don't like people talking my idea's and saying they're their one...its just not right...This chap. is not so good but touching!Enjoy!  
~~Rinoa's POV~~  
  
I started getting nervous but i smiled.Im not sure if it was a smile...it was probably just a half smile.I saw Seifer grin evily thats when i got worried.Squall didn't seem nervous at all...  
I advanced to our friends.I smileed at them and hugged them then pulled Squall over.  
  
Rinoa:He's alright!  
  
I smiled and so did everyone else.Selphie and Quisty hugged him and Zell and Irvine shoke his hand grinning.I hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.I saw him smirk and that made me happier.  
  
Rinoa:remember when we use to travel?we should do that again when you feel better Squall....  
  
Yes i did see him smile.They all smiled at me then looked at me like i was crazy.I managed to at least half smile the i glared at Seifer.I shoke my head then sighed and crossed my ams.I turned my gaze back to the others.  
They still smiled then we all toke off to Cid's office.Cid looked at us and smiled stopping what he was doing.He got up and came towards us.  
  
Cid:yes?  
  
We all nodded.  
  
Rinoa&co.:we would like permission to leave the garden when we wish  
  
He nodded in agreement.He shook our hands then looked at us like "be back soon and good luck."I smiled and hugged him.Do i have a problem with hugging everyone?I sighed and by myself ventured the garden.I saw some blood and i followed it.There lied a man..dead.I jumped back in horror and ran.Did Seifer do it?Did someone else?Is another sorcerress here?So many thoughts were rushing through my head.My spine tingled as i ran and finally bumped into Squall.I rushed back up and a tear came from my eye as i hugged him.I told him what happened..ik showed him where the man lay dead.  
I didn't dare look..i just turned away.He shook his head and to my suprise left.Another tear came from my eye as i went to the dorms not daring to say a word.I was still shocked from my discovery.Who did it?Wait!I have other things to worry about.Squall says Laguna is in his mind.Maybe Laguna did it?But how could he do it if he was in his mind?Soemthing strange was going on and i didn't like it.I frowned and walked back over to Squall.  
  
Rinoa:Squall!?Is it true Laguna is in your head?  
  
He smiled..he looked the other way and started to walk away.I shoke my head and sighed standing there.I looked puzzled.I felt somebody grab my arm...it was Laguna..but Laguna is in Squall's mind isn't he!?This was weird....I pulled my hand free and stared at him...  
  
Rinoa: b-b-ut your in Squalls head!  
  
Laguna nodded.So it was true!But...Laguna couldn't talk...so Laguna's voice was in his head...right?I think thats right..but Squall was such a meany!I felt Seifer grab my arm and i started screaming.  
  
Rinoa:WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????  
  
Seifer smirked and i smacked him.  
  
Seifer:Edea did this..Laguna in Squall's head.....  
  
Rinoa: IT WAS PROBABLY YOU!YOU DEVIL!GET AWAY!!!MEANY!  
  
I struggled and got away.I ran fastly.Seifer did it..no Edea did...no Seifer!I was so confused.Seifer or Edea.Edea was good now though..or was she?I ran to the others...my friends.I told them everything.They nodded..I told them that we should go see Edea....  
  
~~~The next day~~~~  
  
***Rinoa's POV***  
  
I awoke and jumped up getting thne others up.Xu decided to come.We all climbed into the Ragnorak and toke off for Edea's light house.We wouldn't tell Cid about anything unless we were sure it would affect him in any way.Alot of memories and thoughts flashed through my head.  
  
  
***Squall's POV****  
  
Was it Seifer?Yeah probably...he does hate me.Edea?I'm not so sure about her.  
  
Laguna://I GOT IT!I WANT OUT OF YOUR HEAD.....NOW!!!!!!!!  
  
Squall://it's not THAT easy to get out of my head...maybe Edea knows..//  
  
I sighed and finally landed the Ragnorak.I ran out into the light house.I started searching for Edea.Edea!I found her finally.She smied happy to see us.She walked over and smiled more.I made a very very small smile.  
  
Squall:did you send Laguna in my head?  
  
Edea:yes..i thought he could teach you a few things  
  
I scowled as i frowned.Teach me!?HA!  
  
Squall:He can't teach me he's an Idiot!!!  
  
I wanted the cure now!He's annoiyng and getting on my nerves.I huge gust came through the window making me shiver.The birds were happy tweeting outside and lots of flowers bloomed in the meadow.That still didn't brighten my day.  
  
Squall:tell me the cure  
  
Edea:i will only one thing..if we don't do the cure very quickly you may be dead..  
  
I felt shock go up my body.I froze staring at the others.They all looked horrified like Edea and I.I looked back at Edea still in shock.I saw a tear go down her eye and she looked at me with those eyes saying "I know..".I tryed to smile but i couldn't.why!!??I couldn't stand the thought about being dead.My love Rinoa...my friends Zell Quistis Selphie and Irvine....my enemy Seifer and my family Edea and Laguna...plus Cid.They were like family.I found my heart crying but i wasn't.I wanted to..but i just couldn't... 


End file.
